Alleister Racie
Alleister Lucifer Racie, commonly known as only Alleister Racie is a 16 years old tall guy whose being a member of Defective Order. When Acerina was left the Defective Order, he got to calm himself from the sea of depression, then later, being a model just to refresh his own mind. Appearances Alleister is known to be a handsome and charismatic guy, but a gigantic one. Despite the fact that he's only 16 years old, his height's already 195cm. He has neck-lenght sepia colored hair and teal colored eyes. But the same as Acerina, his bangs covered up his right eye. Actually, he is rarely seen smiling towards another, but in fact that he is a deceiver, of course he could cover-up his personality at anytime. He becomes a deceiver in order to cover up his real image and personality as a member of Defective Orders, he uses his stage name Cifer as his model name. Usually, he's seen wearing a normal white collared shirt underneath a brown cardigan. He also wears a teal colored but nearly azure necktie. Also a blue jeans and a pair of brown boots. In his free time, he's seen wearing a red collared shirt with long sleeves, black slackers, and a pair of white polished shoes. He's also wearing a black colored wig, azure contact lenses, and sometimes is wearing a black hat with a big, silver colored smiley emoticon pinned on it. When he's along with the Defective Orders members, fighting the polices, or maybe fighting the Last Order members or DV13 Forces, he wears a black shirt underneath a black knee-length jacket with red inner lining and a fur-rimmed hood. He's also wearing black jeans with few cuts on it and brown, knee-length boots. When he's activating his power as one of Defective Orders members, he's seen with messier sepia hair of him but natural scarlet eyes. Back then, when he's dragging Acerina and Keishima along the way to escape from the mansion, he's still wearing a kind of nobleman's outfits. Such as white collared formal shirt underneath a black cardigan and black necktie. Those clothes were covered by a grey colored suit. He also wears grey colored slackers and a pair of polished shoes. Personality Alleister is actually a kind of carefree person. He's normally seen striding off anywhere he wants and maybe slacking off from his job as a model. He doesn't care at all, since even though he was fired by the entertainment he's currently in, by his nearly idealistic appearances as a man, there are many more entertainments that would gladly accept him to work. Also, Alleister is a kind of womanizer, many women would easily fell from him just by a blink of an eye. He's always smiling on front of his fans and everyone. He's adored by people, so that's the reason why he's incredibly famous right now. Despite the fact that he's always smiling to everyone he met, a womanizer, and also a carefree person, he's actually a type of a person that will gone insane at any unexpected times. Like when someone he loves a lot becomes closer to someone else, or when he sees something or someone irritates him. He would never hesitates to kill or wipes that person and/or thing away. He had never let anyone standing on his way, even his loved ones. Sometimes, he may shows his true nature. He's a kind mate, whenever it comes to his best friends, he will do anything helpful as long as it's logic, then he would help. But sadly, he has no friends but comrades. He only has his subordinates and comrades, so then he would acts like a normal and useful member of Defective Order. A place where he belongs now. Background Back then in the past, when Alleister is still living in the Racie Fortress with his older twin sister, the maid Oyashiro Keishima, and his older twin's best friend also his best friend either way, Mitsumi. He loves to help another people around the neighborhood and playing around with Keishima, flickering around, asking about study matters and all. Reminiscent about the past, back then in the past, Alleister is a kind of nerdy noble who is always being bullied by his friends. Although he was always bullied by his friends, he had never did any revenge movements. Always, in the past, he had been helped by Acerina. He's the best student in science matters, especially chemistry. Sometimes, during his free times, he loves to make small experiments using living beings. He actually hides his nature as a hater of living beings as animals and another annoying people (humans) around him. He hates them all but still, he hides that fact. That nature has made him becoming a contradict, a complete contradict of Acerina in the past. The deceiver attitudes of him had been applied byhim since he was a little. Being unable to talk about his opinions, he forced himself to follows people's arguments. And then he lies, told many lies, too many lies, forcing his heart to follow so many contradict arguments from him. That way, gradually he feels normal to deceives people. Just as the same as his older twin, he enters Chlare Chornia Private High School, then he becomes an honor student in no time after then. Though, in his frist year and his past of becoming a freshman in Chlare Chornia Private High School, he was bullied and became a joke matter. On that year, he's always cursing people from his heart, but he has never talk about it. He follows the time which is keep flowing away, no matter what's occuring. When he was a second year pupil, still attending Chlare Chornia Private High School, that apocalypse happening. He feels many thing and controversion happens inside his heart. There's a part of him that's scared of losing anything, anyone he loves. But likewise, there's also a part of him, the deepest part of him that feels happy, laughing in joyful victory against those humans. He, Keishima, Acerina, and Mitsumi are trying to flee from the town because of the smoke which is poluting both the sky and the ground of the town Alleister and his family live in. They were looking for a neighbor to ask what's happening on the town, they were looking for a person to ask, but they found none. Until they reach the riverside, they found a neighbor among the dead fishes which are floating on the river. When they decided to ask that neighbor, suddenly that neighbor attacks the party. Alleister is trying to holding back that corrupted neighbor which is trying to attack him, Mitsumi, Keishima, and Acerina. He demands the girls to run and leave him be, to holding back the neighbor. However, at that time, Alleister himself wasn't sure about his own power. Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Defective Order Category:Character